


a room in new york

by xuxisushii



Series: nct as art [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealous Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Making Up, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Memories, Taeil - Freeform, a room in new york, but they're - Freeform, fight, hyuck is being nostalgic, is mentioned, lee donghyuck - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisushii/pseuds/xuxisushii
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck are in love. But right now, instead of loving words, silence is the only thing being exchanged. They're fighting, but the love each other too much to stay mad. Inspired by the painting 'A room in New York' by Edward Hopper.





	a room in new york

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this right after my art final, because the painting I had to analyze was 'A room in New York' by Edward Hopper and all I could think about during the exam was that I HAD to write about markhyuck. Long story short, this piece has been sitting in my drafts for weeks now and i've decided to post it now. i really tried to bring across feelings, meories and atmosphere i feel when i look at the painting.. i hope i did succeed.  
> exclaimor: it's not beta read, so please tell me if you see any mistakes.
> 
> (and idk if you care, but i past my art final with 13/15 points and graduated whoop whoop)

* * *

The silence was suffocating. It lay heavy over the room like a thick wool blanket. Donghyuck barely dared to breathe, fearing it would cut the silence and sound way too loud for their ears in the quietness of their room. Occasionally he heard the soft crinkle of the newspaper Mark was holding, or a sigh the latter would let out.

Carefully, Donghyuck glanced at his boyfriend. He was sitting in that red armchair they bought together when they moved into their flat. Donghyuck still remembered that day as if it had been just a week ago.

Mark and he had finally decided to move in together after they both had graduated from university. They had spent most of their savings on the small flat they still lived in, so they had agreed on buying most of their furniture from second hand shops or flea markets. Such as the cherry red armchair Mark was sitting in now. It had been a particularly hot summer day when Mark andDonghyuckk had strolled around a way too crowded flea market inHongdaee. They had found already all the essential furniture, but Donghyuck had insisted on strolling along the merchants. And Mark, being whipped, agreed.Donghyuckk had been holding an ice cream cone in one hand and Mark’s hand in his other hand when he had spotted the bright red beauty of an armchair. Excited like a little kid, he’d ran towards it and let himself flop onto it. Mark had tried to argue that they really didn’t need an armchair, particularly no armchair that had fabric visibly marked by time and usage with stains. But Donghyuck had always been and still is persistent. And Mark, well, he had always been unable to say ‘No’ to his boyfriend. Long story short, they had bought the armchair. Donghyuc

k’s heart fluttered softly at the memory. But it was a memory. Right now they weren’t really talking. His insides painfully twisting, Donghyuck turned his head away and looked at their piano he was sitting in front of.

Mark being a music producer was in desperate need of a piano andinsistedd on taking his piano into their flat. He had gotten it for his 9th birthday, Donghyuck rememberd. Mark hadn’t shut up about it for at least four months and would constantly talk about his piano. Sure, it had annoyed eight-year-old Donghyuck at some point, but looking back, it was rather cute.

Donghyuck spotted Mark’s music notebook on the little piano standee. He had gifted it to him a few weeks ago, because seeing the joyful glow in Mark’s eyes every time Donghyuck bought him a new notebook for music was worth everything.

Also, Mark went through more notebooks than Donghyuck went through love induced breakdowns over his boyfriend.

That particular notebook was exceptionally beautiful. Donghyuck had found it in a newly opened shop, right across the small Chinese fast food restaurant they always went to, that specialized in selling stationary. The book had immediately grabbed his attention, with the gold pressed detailing on the turquoise leather. It looked quite antique, like a Victorian book, containing serenades and love poems or adventurous stories wherein the prince soon-to-be-king runs away with his lover, the servant. AndDonghyuckk being the sap he was, bought the notebook.

The memory made Donghyuck swallow hardly, trying to get rid of the heavy knot in his throat. Times had been easier. Pressing his lips together he averted his eyes. It hurt. He gazed over his shoulder towards his boyfriend. He looked so far away, separated from Donghyuck by their fight (and a coffee table). Mark was still wearing his suit, or at least the pants and the shirt. He had thrown his blazer carelessly onto the wardrobe when they had arrived home, too fueled by anger to care. Mark still looked illegally attractive angry. Donghyuck let his gaze wander over his boyfriend. His black hair was tousled and messed up from pulling at it in frustration earlier, his shirt was tight around his broad shoulders and stretched deliciously over his biceps. If Donghyuck had seen Mark looking like this in another situation, he wouldn’t have been able to control himself. Hell, he’s barely able to now. He just wants to go over to his gorgeously hot boyfriend, make out, unbutton his goddamn shirt and forget the stupid fight.

But he knew Mark was too mad and actually, Donghyuck was too. He really wanted to talk about the issue that caused this godforsaken fight.

Donghyuck noticed the muscles in Mark’s jaw working as he stared at the newspaper he convulsively held in between his hands. It wouldn’t surprise Donghyuck if Mark’s gaze burnt superman-like holes into the paper. He really wanted to get over with this fight, but he was too furious to just let the fight be. If he was being honest Mark and his relationship had been rocky for quite a bit now.

It all had started when Mark was hired for a new production project. Of course Mark had been hired before, but this time it had been special. A rather famous Korean artist had wanted Mark to produce his solo debut. And Mark, who was in general more that hardworking, gave his absolute all. He had basically moved temporarily into his studio, had barely slept or eaten and hadn’t had any time for Donghyuck.

Of course it had annoyed Donghyuck after a while but every time a wave of anger had threatened to overcome him, he had reminded him, that Mark would be finished sooner with the album if he worked more intensively now.

Naturally, not wanting to spend all his time alone, Donghyuck had spent a lot of his days with one of his best friends Taeil.

He had always adored the older and looked up o him. When sixteen year old Donghyuck first noticed he wasn’t straight, it was because of Taeil. He might have had a really fat crush on the older boy, which is why Mark still gets jealous around him. But Donghyuck would always give his boyfriend a flick on the forehead, followed by a kiss and reassure him that ‘no Mark, there’s literally nothing to worry about. We’ve been together for seven years now, if I wanted to dump your ass, I would have done it already. We’re stuck together’. And usually Mark would reply with a relieved chuckle and kisses and the jealousy was dissolved. But apparently due to Mark’s stress his jealousy had grown into an ugly monster inside of him, ready to break free at any moment. And unfortunately that moment was during their dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in town.

Today had been the release of the album, that immediately peaked number one on several charts and to celebrate Mark’s success and hopefully having his boyfriend back, Donghyuck had ordered a table at a exquisite restaurant to plan a romantic date.

Mark had been really excited, his round eyes all sparky and glittery, when Donghyuck had told him that they’re going out, he had put on the red velvet dress shirt Mark loved on him, and he was convinced everything would turn back to normal again.

Mark had driven them to the restaurant, resting his right hand on the younger’s thigh the whole car ride. But as soon as they had pulled up in front of the contemporary concrete building, looking at the tall glass windows illuminated by magenta light to give it, in Donghyuck’s opinion, a quite pretentious ambiance, Mark had starred at him quite astonished.

“Are you sure we’re right here?” had he asked skeptical. Donghyuck had chuckled and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand that was still resting on his thigh.

“Yes we are baby. Tonight must be celebrated. You worked so hard for so long, so I thought I’ll treat you to something special.”

“But isn’t this out of our league? Isn't it a bit too to fancy for us?”, had Mark stuttered, eyeing the restaurant doubtful with big eyes.

“Bullshit”, had Donghyuck interrupted his flow of thoughts. “You’ve just finished producing a number one on all charts album, you’re basically a celebrity and honestly Mark”, Donghyuck had put his other hand on his boyfriend's cheek to make him look at him, “who cares what some pretentious snobs think about us?”

With a quick peck Donghyuck had gotten out of the car and led Mark towards the entrance, holding his hand. Now looking back he could have slapped himself that he didn’t notice Mark tensing with every step they came closer to the entrance. He had felt the anxiety radiating off of him, but had dismissed it, and he was beyond mad at himself for doing so.

Even when they had taken their seats inside Mark hadn’t stopped glaring around, wary and looking ready to flee. Donghyuck had taken Mark’s hand that had rested on the table and caressed it with his thumb too sooth his nerves but without success. When the waiter had come to bring them two glasses of fine red wine, Mark had gulped down all the wine inside his glass in one go. He always tried to drink himself tipsy when Mark was anxious at parties, it helped him become more relaxed and apparently he had the same plan for tonight. Donghyuck had always disliked that method, but he had been glad that maybe his boyfriend could finally enjoy the evening.

He himself had sipped from his glass and savored the sweet, fruity taste of the wine before speaking up: “You have no idea how proud I am of you Mark.”

The latter had quirked up, his eyes round and a faint flush painting his beautiful cheekbones.

“You know that means a lot to me”, he had smiled shyly at Donghyuck, “ that you’re proud of me.”

Donghyuck had beamed at his boyfriend with a heart filled with love. “I’m always proud of you Mark, but today especially. You have worked so hard for so long and it all paid of.”

Mark had grinned at Donghyuck. That grin that lit up the world, that made Donghyuck love him even more. Even thinking back at the grin mad Donghyuck’s heart fluttered like the delicate wings of a butterfly.

Mark then had sighed and put his second hand on top of his and Donghyuck's intertwined hands.

“It was so fun working on the album, but I’m more than glad it’s finished now. Maybe I can finally sleep more that two hours a day again.”

At that Donghyuck had grimaced and added with a persistence in his voice: “I rally hope you do Mark. You need to take better care of yourself.” He had looked into his boyfriends eyes, trying to get across how serious he was. “Also I missed you. I barely got to see you when you were working on the album.”

Mark had perked up at that and looked flustered, muttering a quiet ‘sorry’. He really had been sorry.

Donghyuck had continued talking: “As much as I enjoyed spending every minute of my day with Taeil , I-“

“What?”, had Mark interrupted, coldness clouding his face.

Donghyuck had noticed immediately the jealousy and it had taken his everything not to roll his eyes.

Instead, he had started to explain calmly that: “Of course I’ll hang with Taeil when I’m lonely, he’s one of my best friends.”

Mark had scoffed at that and taken his hands away from Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck had felt anger rise up inside of him.

“What the hell Mark? What do you expect? That I’m just gonna do nothing and be on stand by, when you’re busy?”

“What? No, I Don’t”, had Mark stuttered, irritated. “But spending every minute with Taeil while I’m gone, sounds a bit fishy to me.”

Clawing his hands into his jeans, not to lose his temper, Donghyuck had hissed: “Are you implying I cheated on you?”

Mark’s eyes had gone wide and wouldn’t have the situation have been absolutely dreadful, Donghyuck would’ve found it hilarious.

“I did not imply anything”, he had spat,” not my fault that you interpret it that way.”

“You are ridiculous”, scoffed Donghyuck, apparently a noch too loud, because a few couples at closer tables turned to look what was happening. Mark had flinched as well, anxiety kicking in again.

Donghyuck had laughed coldly and snapped mockingly: “What Mark? Scared people see you with me?”

He had known it was unfair, but his rage fueled his mouth and stopped his brain from thinking.

Hurt written on his features Mark had stood up and muttered that he was going home. Donghyuck had looked after him perplexed and angry, but had decided to pay and go home as well. To his surprise Mark had waited inside the car for him and the had driven home in tense silence. They had gone inside their flat, Mark snatching the newspaper to calm himself down and Donghyuck sitting on the piano chair.

His heart hurt. Donghyuck loved Mark more than anything, but maybe they just didn’t work anymore together. He had been a shitty boyfriend in the restaurant and said some things he deeply regretted now. But then again, mark had said some hurtful things as well. Maybe it was better…no, Donghyuck couldn’t even think about it without wanting to cry.

Living without Mark was unimaginable to him. He’d miss the way Mark would laugh until he cried at his ad jokes, he’d miss how excited he gets when there’s a new episode of his favorite show, he’d miss his terrible cooking and the laundry he lets lying around everywhere, he’d miss waking up to Mark playing a melody on the piano because inspiration hit him at ass o’clock in the morning. Donghyuck would miss absolutely everything about Mark, and he’d do everything not to lose him.

With a determined hum he stood up and carefully walked towards Mark. The other looked up, eyebrows raised, disinterest on his face.

“Mark”, Donghyuck started gingerly, “I absolutely hate fighting with you and I would like to talk with you about it.” (Because you look really hot right now and I kind of want to have make up sex) Mark sighed and put the newspaper down on the table and gestured for Donghyuck to sit on his lap, who complied immediately.

Mark looked tired, the bags heavy under his eyes, but to Donghyuck he was still the prettiest boy alive.

“I’m really sorry about what I said earlier”, admitted the younger sheepishly, “It was not only wrong but also unfair of me to lash out at you for being anxious and simply dismiss your feelings the way I did.”

He took a deep breath, he felt his cheeks redden with shame, but Mark signalized him to go on.

“I was just so angry at you. I barely saw you for a month because of your project and believe me, it was hell for me. I missed you more than anything. And then for you to get mad about me spending time with Taeil hurt.”

Mark bit his lip and took Donghyuck’s hands into his: “I really am sorry for what I said as well. I know it had been hell for you, because I suffered as well during the past few weeks. Not seeing you made me insecure I guess, then you spend all your time with Taeil and my anxiety making my emotions double in intensity…my jealousy doesn’t justify anything, I know, but I want you to understand why I was such an ass.”

Donghyuck chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Mark’s.

“I understand you Mark and I forgive you, but I really don’t want you to be so jealous anymore.”

Mark hummed and closed his eyes. Donghyuck brushed fondly over his boyfriend’s cheekbone.

“You’re the one I want to grow old with. Not Taeil . And not anyone else. It’s you Mark Lee.”

Mark had opened his eyes again and stared at Donghyuck with so much love and adoration in them that Donghyuck felt his cheeks go red.

“I love you Lee Donghyuck and you know I’d never leave you... And I’m sorry that I’m an ass.”

Donghyuck giggled.

“But you’re my ass and a very hot one on top of that too.”

Mark rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at the younger.

“All good again?” Instead of answering, Donghyuck place a passionate kiss on top of Mark’s lips, who couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly my englisch is getting worse with every passing day...guess that's whats what graduating does to you...  
> anyways, i've really enjoyed writing this story, inspired by a painting and i'd like to write more artwork inspired things. so pretty please suggest some artworks if you'd like to read a story based on them :)


End file.
